Back to being a death eater
by PunkRockStar
Summary: Ok this takes place inHarry's 5th year, and somebody who returned to our side is now a death eater, who is in close contact with Voldermort, plotting to kill Harry )might be snape, it might just be a twisted plot!)
1. The Dream

Hot. That's what Harry felt when he touched his scar, after he awoke in the middle of the night. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, but the strange thing was that his dreams had nothing to do with Lord Voldermort, which was the cause of these middle night awakenings the previous years before. Tonight, his dream was winning their first quiddich match of the year, right after being named captain by his teammates. Nothing unusual, since he had been hoping this would actually happen once he got to school to begin his Fifth year.

A figure stirred under reddish orange heaps of blanket, it was Ron. After last year, Uncle Vernon practically begged his nephew to leave instead of having the flaming- haired family come and pick them up themselves. This year, Harry was pushed out the door to wait for Mrs. Weasley and her husband to come pick him up, along with all of their school age children. They had been surprisingly late by two hours, but anything was better than being kept in a house with Dudley who again, was on a diet. 

Suddenly Harry heard a muffled cry coming somewhere from a different room, and it very much sounded like Ginny. Slowly, he got up, careful not to wake Ron or anyone else who was sleeping. He stepped around schoolbooks, a wand, and a cage that contained a large snowy owl, which had its large brown eyes closed. Once, he got around everything, the door creaked open only enough to let a human boy around the age of 15 through. Tiptoeing down the hall, Harry Potter came to a door that had an unraveling scroll of parchment taped to it, which unmistakably said GINNY. There was still a small whimpering coming from inside. The messy black hair peeped in and found a girl on her bed, curled up under her blanket.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Harry? Is that you?" the voice answered back

" Yeah, what happened? I heard you yell, did anything scare you?"

" It was only a dream, I'm sorry I woke you, but it's ok now"

"I was already awake, my scar hurt, but I can't figure out why" he answered with a hint of worry in his groggy voice

" Your scar? But that means… "

" I know what you mean, but I woke in the middle of being handed a trophy for quiddich, what about you?"

" Well I dreamt that…that… that somebody was trying to kill you, at Hogwarts I mean, I'm not sure who, but the voice sounded a lot like Snape's!"

She paused, 

"But you've thought he was trying to kill you before but it was never right. Dumbledore trusts him" 

She bit her lip, thinking about what she just said.

"You're right, I do hate Snape but I still can't imagine him trying to strangle me in class, can you? Maybe your dream meant something, like not about Snape though. I wonder…."

"What?" Ginny asked, wondering if she was wrong to tell him

"Ah, nothing, I just had an idea, it's probably not even possible. Let's just get some sleep; we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. School starts in a week!"

And with that, Harry walked off back to the orange covered room, and saw that the 7 faces on the walls were yawning at him. He got into bed, completely forgetting his conversation with Ginny, who at the moment was in her bed thinking about what Harry said- that his dream could mean something.


	2. Voices

"Harry, catch!" It was Hermione. She had thrown a chocolate frog to each one of her best friends.

Stumbling to the ground after getting hit in the head with something hard, on the head, he bent over and picked up one of his favorite chocolate sweets. Harry quickly unwrapped his and stuffed the round fake amphibian in his mouth, acting the exact opposite of Ron who ate it piece by piece, not wanting the smooth flavor to melt away.

Neither of them had gotten any new cards, just Dumbledore and the American Minister of Magic. Which Harry could honestly say he had at least 12 of each.

"Thanks Herm!" they both echoed each other after finding that no more candy was left, but they kept eying the last one sticking out of her suitcase.

Only a half hour was spent on the train after that moment. During that time, the passengers only had time to change into their school robes, because afterwards, there was panic all over the Hogwarts Express. Much like the year before, the lights flickered off, leaving a deadly silence among the students, first year and above.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione froze, hoping that it was not the dementors who caused the black out this time. Harry took out his want and found himself rehearsing the spells he learned with Lupin.

"Not again!" a low voice muttered somewhere in the next compartment.

"Yes sir, it's been going on like this all week, I can't seem to control it. The school couldn't get the test runs finished because of the lack of power. We are going to have to hide somewhere else until school starts because of the lack of power…." The voice trailed off.It seemed familiar to Harry; he just wasn't sure where he had heard it before.

Slowly, a small red head peered through the crack in the door, and walked in.

"SHHHHH!!" Ron hissed, putting his finger to his lips, straining to hear the two people talking again, but it was no use. They must have stopped talking when they heard Ginny enter the room. 

"Harry! It happened again, but this time my dream was different, it happened while I was napping. It was Professor Binns, he tried to hex you, but then remembered he was a ghost, and he went down the hall trying to curse you all the way!"

All Harry did was stare at her like she was crazy, while Ron sneered into a smile and answered, "Ginny! It isn't a time to flirt! And with my best friend? What has he ever done to you?? He doesn't deserve you and you know it!"

Both Harry and Ginny flushed red, and walked around uncomfortably, while Hermione grew mad while looking at Ron's face, which was in a grin. 

His sister turned around and briskly walked out of the room.


End file.
